Sohma Dates
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: My friend had a seriously INSANE dream that I just HAD to type up! This is her dream...with a few added details. Anyway, please R&R! Thank you! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Hell, I don't even own this idea. What you are about to read is a DREAM that my best friend had one night. If you think that this is perverted, than don't blame me, blame the sick mind of Akina.  
  
Sohma Dates  
  
Ding-Dong! The doorbell rang though Shigure's house. Akina Tukata, one of the newest additions to the Sohma household ran for the door. She was not the only new person to be found though. Her best friend, Chidori Areea, also went racing for the door. The two of them had come to live at Shigure's house along the same way Tohru did, only slightly different. Chidori was an average girl with a big temper toward Akina or anyone who messed with her friends. She had strait, dark, blood red hair that flowed to her mid-back and jade green eyes. Chidori was dressed in tight, khaki hip-hugger flare pants with an army green t-shirt that stooped just above her stomach and looked as if the sleeves had been torn off. Akina on the other hand had long blonde hair that came down to her butt. Her eyes were light blue. She was dressed in a short, blue-jean, skirt, and a light blue, spaghetti-strapped shirt. Akina and Chidori had come to be best friends with Tohru, and had also learned about the 'big Sohma secret' as Shigure had put it. Shigure had seemed more than willing to have two more high school girls living in his house.  
Akina had reached the door first seeing as how she tripped Chidori on the way. She flung the door wide open to find Haru and their friend Toki at the door. "Hey guys! I found Haru aimlessly walking around town trying to find Shigure's house do I just brought him here." Toki said with a smile. She never minded coming over to Shigure's house, fun stuff was always happening there.  
"Yeah. You all know how bad I am with directions. Thanks again, Toki." Haru added with a laugh. " You're looking good today, Akina." Akina blushed and managed to say "Thank you, Haru." Chidori smiled mockingly at Akina. She knew that Akina had a big time crush on Haru. Truth- be-told, she had a big time crush on Kyo, but he wasn't at home at the moment, so Chidori thought this a VERY GOOD chance to pick on Akina. And she would have, had it not been for Ayame running in at that very moment.  
"YUKI! YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BROTHER?!? I'VE COME TO SEVER THE SPACE BETWEEN US! AND BUILD A BROTHERLY BOND IN IT'S PLACE!!!!" He yelled through the house, searching for his one and only brother. He only stopped once he found Shigure in the living room watching TV. "'GURE!" He squealed.  
  
"AYA!" Shigure squealed back at him. Then they came together for their trademark "YESH!" Complete with a thumbs up.  
"'Gure? Where is my one and only brother, Yuki?" Ayame questioned.  
"Yuki went off to Hatori's for a check-up. Kyo went to Kazuma's for the weekend, and Tohru went along with Yuki at his request." Shigure answered. At that point Chidori, Akina, Toki, and Haru made their way into the living room as well. Ayame looked up and realized that he had just run past the two young ladies in his rush to see his brother. He suddenly appeared in front of Chidori and fell to his knees dramatically while grabbing her hands.  
"Oh, what have I done? Am I as shameful as to let these beautiful young maidens go unnoticed? Oh, what a crime have I committed?!?" He was now dramatically crying on Chidori's hands, "I know! I shall make it up to you by taking the young princess Chidori back to my shop were I will give her one of my brilliant dresses!" He said as he stood up, his hand raised in the air in declaration. With that he pulled Chidori out of the house. Chidori did half to admit that Ayame did have a way of making a girl feel special.  
"Well, I don't think we'll be seeing those two for a while." Shigure said with a smirk.  
"Anyway, Akina? You wouldn't want to go out somewhere with me would you? That's why I was coming over in the first place." Haru asked out of the blue, completely catching Akina off-guard.  
"Of 'course! I would LOVE to go!" Akina said happily after a minute of confusion. Then the two of them left, leaving Shigure and Toki alone together.  
"Soooo, Toki? Seeing as how everyone has deserted us, would you like to go out to dinner?" Shigure asked, you could see the hope in his eyes. That and the song 'high school girls, high school girls, 1 2 3, high school girls' playing in his head. He was half expecting to get slapped across the face as he usually would , but....  
"Sure, I'd love to go with you, Shigure." Shigure almost fainted. He quickly regained his balance.  
"Than we shall go to the finest restaurant in town!" And the two of them went to get ready.  
  
~Ayame and Chidori~  
  
Ayame and Chidori were at Ayame's known-all-too-well 'store'. Chidori was sitting swirly-eyed on a chair as Ayame ran through the 'store' trying to find the perfect dress for her. By the time he was done, he had about ten dresses hanging over his shoulder.  
"MINE! ( for those of you who don't know, that is Ayame's co-worker's name. It's pronounced mee-nay. ) MINE! Please help Chidori try these dresses on and see which one compliments her figure the most!" Ayame practically screamed.  
"My pleasure!" Mine announced. She had been waiting for a while now to dress Chidori up. She loved dressing pretty girls up in their outfits, " Come with me!" She grabbed Chidori's hand and led her into another room.  
  
~ Haru and Akina ~  
  
Haru had ended up taking Akina back to his family's farm. Not surprisingly, they had a lot of cows.  
"I'm going to go inside for a minute, and tell my mom that you're here. You can hang around here if you don't mind the cows." Haru told her.  
"Oh! Not at all! I love cows! I think cows are really CUTE!" As soon as Akina said this she slapped a hand to her mouth and got extremely quiet. Haru gave a short laugh and turned around so she couldn't see that he was blushing.  
"Okay, then. I'll be back in a sec." He said as he walked into the house. Akina turned to a cow that had come to stand beside her. She sighed.  
"I can't believe I just said that." She said while petting the cow receiving a 'moo' in reply.  
  
~ Shigure and Toki~  
  
Shigure had indeed taken Toki to the finest restaurant in town. They were both dressed very nicely. Shigure was once again in his suit and Toki was wearing a low-cut, red dress. She had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and had a red rose hairclip on the right side of her hair. She was awed at how beautiful the place was. Shigure was currently trying to order. He was turning the menu every which way trying to make sense out of it.  
"I can't tell what it says! It's all in French!" He whined as he gave up. Toki on the other hand picked up the menu and started telling the waiter what they wanted to eat.  
" And we'll have two crapes for desert." She finished looking pleased with herself.  
"Beauty and brains! How did you do that?" Shigure exclaimed.  
"I'm taking a French class at school. I only know a little bit, so I ordered what I knew was good." She said with a smile.  
  
~Ayame and Chidori~  
  
Chidori had tried on nine dresses already all of which Ayame had said just wouldn't do. She had tried on a frilly one, one that looked like a bride's gown. She had tried on one that was light blue, one that made her look like she had a big butt. Even one that looked like a nurse! She had worn one that made her look like a business woman, and one that looked like a skank. She had tried on a sailor suite, and one that made her look like a maid. And now she was on the last dress. She had to say that see did like this one.  
"Chidori, dear! Are you ready in there? Mine and I are just dieing to see this one!" Ayame yelled from the other side of the curtain.  
"Yes! I'm coming!" She said and hurried out to meet them.  
"YES! THIS IS THE ONE! IT LOOKS ABSOLUTLY ADROABLE ON YOU! MINE! Do her hair so that this look will be completed!" Ayame instructed. Mine pulled Chidori's hair back into two, low-hanging, braided pigtails. The dress she wore was short, white and practically see-through around the mi- drift. The sleeves were short and it came with a delicate, practically see- through, short sleeved, mini jacket.  
"Absolutely ADORABLE! And of 'course you get to keep it!" He exclaimed.  
"KEEP IT! Oh, no! I couldn't do that! This must have taken so long to make! I couldn't just take it!" Chidori exclaimed back.  
"Nonsense! Tell you what as a payment you can tell everyone that you got the dress from my store and you can do me the honor of staying at my house tonight!" He said proudly.  
"Um, okay?" Chidori was uncertain of the reason she was spending the night, but she was obviously going to be a walking billboard for Ayame's shop.  
  
~Haru and Akina~  
  
Haru marched back outside and grabbed Akina and pulled her inside the house. Somehow on his adventure inside the house he had turned to 'black Haru'. Once inside Akina found herself face-to-face with Haru's mother.  
"It's so nice to see you, dear. You are the first girl that Haru has brought back home in a long time." His mother announced.  
"Oh, no! The pleasure's all mine!" Akina said back.  
"Mom, me and Akina are goin up to my room, and we DON'T wanna be disturbed. GOT THAT!" Haru yelled yanking Akina up the stairs and into his bedroom. He let go of her arm to turn around and lock the door behind him. He turned back to Akina with a mischievous smile on his face. "Now, why don't we have a little fun, Akina?" He said as he pinned her against the wall and licked her neck. Akina broke free of his hold and went for the only escape she saw, the window. Only problem was that they were on the second floor. She jumped anyway landing on her feet. But the fall didn't come without consequence. The impact managed to break Akina's ankle. She fell to the ground clutching her broken limb. It was then that Haru turned back and raced outside to see if Akina was okay.  
"I'm sorry Akina. I didn't mean to. I guess I turned 'black' on you, huh?" Haru said.  
"That's okay, Haru. I know you didn't mean to. But my ankle is broken. I can't get up." Akina responded. With that Haru hugged her and turned into a cow so he could carry her to the hospital.  
  
~Shigure and Toki~  
  
Shigure and Toki had finished the meal and were complementing on how good it was.  
"I thought the food was delicious, didn't you?" Toki said.  
"Yes. Indeed it was. But I am still more impressed by your knowledge!" Shigure explained.  
"Oh, it's nothing!" Toki said with a smile.  
"Would you like to dance Toki? They have a ball room floor right over there." Shigure asked.  
"Sure, why not?" And she let Shigure lead her out onto the dance floor. It was a slow song and Shigure danced behind Toki with his hands on her hips. The thing was that Toki had on a low-cut dress and she didn't notice him looking down her dress until about five songs later. But when she did find out, Shigure had a nice big handprint on the side of his face. But in the end she stayed the night a Shigure's house, even against her better judgment.  
  
Le' END. 


End file.
